Prosthetic devices for implantation in the penis are intended for use with patients who suffer from the condition known as impotentia coeundi, which is an inability on the part of a male to perform the sexual act. One who suffers from this affliction, which is traceable to various causes, exhibits an inability to achieve a complete state of erection.
The medical literature as well as various patents disclose numerous means for the treatment of this condition. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,456, discloses an implantation prosthesis for simulating the state of erection. This prosthesis consists of an elongated relatively rigid bar or rod which is encased in an elongated soft plastic housing. A pair of such bars is constructed such that they may be surgically implanted into the corpora cavernosa areas of the penis, the two columns of erectile tissue on the dorsum of the penis, in order to maintain a lasting state of erection. The implantation of the rigid bodies into the penis does, indeed, cause the desired state of erection, but it can be physically uncomfortable and emotionally irritating.
Another penis implantation prosthesis is shown in German Offenlegungsschriften No. 26 46 323, wherein a stiffening bar completely embedded in an encasing body consists of a metal alloy which is manually bendable. As a result of the implantation of this prosthesis in a penis which otherwise is no longer capable of erection, a state of erection is simulated in regard to the length and thickness of the thickness of the penis. However, the implantation prosthesis does not serve the purpose of lastingly simulating the phallus state and, therefore, the state of erection of the penis, and as a result of that the patient may be emotionally irritated and would feel, at least, physically uncomfortable. Whenever the phallus state is to be achieved, this must take place by manual bending of the particular metallic stiffening bar of the encasing body of the implantation prosthesis. The phallus state is reversed in the same fashion.